Angry Beavers Megaforce: The Movie: Legendary War
by Animorph183
Summary: Norbert, Daggett, Lucario, Zoroark, Treeflower, Typhlosion, and Gosei Knight go through their biggest challenge. Face against the evil Zyueeralite race. Gorenger, J.A.Q.K, and many others face against the Zyueeralite race.


BOOM! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" People screamed. The Earth shakes... Buildings burn... People die. "Humans! We are the Zyueeralite!" In the horizon an arm appeared. "Attack!" One yells. They pull out lasers and shoot everything in sight. "Grrrrr!" A dog growls and in responce the lead Zyueeralite shoots it. The dog burns and dissappeares. "My dog!" A little girl screams. Suddenly a woman appeared. "Hey! Who do you think you are? You can't come to our planet and act like you rule! We Yeerks have been trying for years." She said. "You Yeerks were defeated years ago." He said. The word Yeerk came out like it was an insult. The Zyueeralite shot her. Then he aimed at the little girl. He shot the little girl only to have the blast bounced back at him. A man in red was standing infront of the girl. "I am Ani Red. Leader of the Animorphin' Power Rangers." Jake said. "What? We studied the Earth and saw it was defenceless." Zyueeralite commander said. "Leave these people alone! They have done nothing to you." Jake said. "Why don't you try and stop us. One human against thousands of us. The odds are on our side." The commander said. "Well, that would be true but, I am a Sayian. And there are about 225 of us." Jake said. "If it's a war you want we'll give you a war." The commander said. Just then a Zyueeralite ship fired at Jake. Jake teleported away. "Follow him! We can't let this human get away!" The commander said. The ship fired once more and hit the little girl. "You guys, John was right. The Zyueeralites are ready for a battle." Jake said over thought speak.

**Meanwhile in A.B.M. Headquarters**

* * *

Norbert was working on the new ultra mode for the Megaforce rangers. So far his and Daggett's suits were the only ones done. He was still working on Typhlosion's, Treeflower's, Lucario's and Zoroark's. "Lucario. I love you so very much. I wan't the world to know that we're together." Daggett said to Lucario, his boyfriend. "Well, Daggy, half the world already knows." Typhlosion said, mocking Daggett and Lucario. Typhlosion is the newest member of the team. Right after Gosei Knight. He is the Green Goseiger, or Megaforce Green. He got his powers after the team defeated Gosei Green, who turned out to be Byron, Norbert's "Brother". As much as it seamed like Byron was Norb's brother, they weren't. John and Jaylene know that Daggett and Norbert are their kids. Norbert has John's knowlege and Jaylene's wit. Daggett has John's Optimism, and Jaylene's ability to read and trust people. Daggett is the second oldest child of John and Jaylene. He is four minutes younger than Norbert. Norbert is the oldest of John and Jaylene's five kids. After Daggett is Yakko. Then its Wakko. The youngest is Dot. They are all Power Rangers. Like John, his brother Jake, and sister Rachel, they can go Super Sayian. "Norb, do you need help?" Zoroark asked. Zoroark is Megaforce Pink. She is the older sister of Typhlosion, and the younger sister of Lucario. "Nah, but, can you call Lucario and Typhlosion? Their Ultra Mode is completed. They can now both go Ultra Megaforce." Norbert told vanished. Two minutes later Typhlosion and Lucario appeared. "Can you guys morph for me?" Norbert asked. "Let's Do It! Goseigers Megaforce!" They shouted. "Megaforce Green!" Typhlosion said. "Megaforce Black!" Lucario said. "Goseigers Megaforce Powered Up!" they finished. "Now say this '"Megafoce Ultra Mode. Now!"' then, you guys will see what will happen." Norbert said. "Megaforce Ultra Mode. Now!" They said. Suddenly new armor appeared. It attached to the black and yellow part of their boots. Then it went to the same place on their right hands. Then their left. Then it attached to their right shoulders. Then their left shoulders. The final peices flew down to their chests and backs. "Hu hu hey, wait a minute. Why can't I do that. That's no fair. I want to do that you, you... spoot-head." Daggett said. "Daggett, you can do that." Norb said. But Daggett kept on complaining and didn't hear Norbert. Lucario took off his helmet and kissed Daggett. Daggett shut up as if nothing had happened. "As I was saying, you can go Ultra mode." Norbert said. "Oh." Daggett replied. "Treeflower! Zoroark! I finished your Ultra modes." Norbert said. "So now every ranger has an Ultra mode" Gosei Knight said. "Yeah." Daggett said. Suddenly the alarm goes off. "Mister Norbert. Zyueeralites have entered our atmoshere. So far there are thousands of people reported dead." It read. "We have to stop them." Norb said. "Let's go!" Daggett yelled. Then they left.

**15 Hours Later**

* * *

Gosei Great Megazord is in peices. "Heyahh!" shouted Norbert. He kicked the Zyueeralite. A group of Zyueeralite were attacking the others. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Lucario. "Wahhhh!" Typhlosion yelled. Four Zyueeralite attacked Treeflower. Another small group of four were attacking Zoroark. The girls were being kicked, punched, and slapped vigorusly. Gosei Knight had ten Zyueeralite on him. Suddenly the Zyueeralite ships started shooting them. "Run!" Norbert shouted in private thought speak. While working on super mode, he descovered a way to add thought speak. The others pushed their attackers away from them and ran. They entered a forest and hid behind a tree. The tree was too small to hide all of them. "fOOLISH HUMANS! You cannot hide from us." the lead Zyueeralite shouted. A group of Zyueeralite appeared and attacked them when... "Red Whip attack!" A man said. "Wait? Aren't you? A, uh, Super Sentai? Gorenger maybe?" Treeflower asked. "Yes. Akarenger." He answered. A Zyueeralite jumped down from a tree. "Behind.." Akarenger turned around and attacked the Zyueeralite. Big One appeared and helped Akarenger. "What is this? A Super Sentai reunion?' Typhlosion said. "We are here to help. You guys were getting your asses kicked." Big One answered. "Thanks." Gosei Knight said. "What?! More of you? Just what we need. A group of pests worse than the Yeerks." Big One said. "We're surrounded." Daggett said. "Like we didn't notice that, Daggett!" Norbert said. "Vega Slash!" Someone shouted. They looked over and saw the S.P.D. Shadow and Kat rangers. Suddenly Lauren Shiba and Mike Corbett came and attacked the Zyueeralite. "You guys go!" Mike yelled. Leanbow and Udona came and started to fight. "Go! The other Sentai and Power Rangers are waiting for you." Leanbow shouted. "A Blue Centurian!" A Zyueeralite said. The Sentinal Knight started to fight too. "Big One, Akarenger do me a favor and take them for us." Doggie Krueger said. "Yes. Come on you guys lets go!" Big One said. "Yes Sir!" The Megaforce Rangers said. Camile and Jarrod came and stopped the Zyueeralites from following them. "We're here!" Big One said. One by one they jumped into the group. Norbert and the others turned arround to see every Sentai and Power Rangers behind them. "Gorenger, the JAKQers, the Battle Fevers, Denzimen, Sun Vulcans." Treeflower said. "Goggle 5, Dynamen, Biomen, Changemen, Flashmen." Zoroark said. "Maskmen, Livemen, Turboranger, Fivemen, Jetmen." Lucario said. "Mighty Morphin', Dairanger, Aquatian Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers." Daggett said. "Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers, Time Force, Wild Force." Typhlosion said. "Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., Mistic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, R.P.M., Samurai, Animorphin' and. Who are you guys?" Norbert said. "Really, Norby? You don't remember us? Well it's Yakko, and Wakko and "our" sister Dot. And Vincent and Kimberly." Yakko said. "Hey, bro. Sorry how could I forget my own brothers and sister." Norbert said. He looked over and saw... "Poke Green!" A man said. "Poke Crystal!" A strangly familliar voice said. "Gabriel! Mom! But where's dad?" Norbert said. "Daddy!" Daggett said. "Sayia Gold!" John said. Suddenly hundereds if not thousands of Zyueeralite appeared. "C'mon son. You guys are in charge here." John said to Norbert. "Norb, we have to fight. Lets call our weapons." Lucario said. They lifted up their weapons. The Zyueeralite pulled out their lasers, ready to fight. "Lets go!" Norbert shouted. "Right!" Everyone answered. They ran. A song played in the background.

They've got a power and a force  
that you've never seen before.  
They've got the ability to morph  
and to even up the score.  
No one can ever take them down,  
the power lies on their siiiide

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands.  
They know to only use their weapons for defense.  
No one can ever take them down,  
the power lies on their siiiide.

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers

You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

No one can ever take them down  
the power lies on their siiiide.

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers

Norbert used his dragon sword and took out 20 Zyueeralite. Daggett shot 10 Zyueeralite. The other Rangers were each attacking 5-20 Zyueeralite.

So clever,  
Whatever,  
I'm done with these endeavors.  
Alone I walk the winding way.  
(Here I stay)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing stronger.  
I'll live to die another day,  
Until I fade away.

_[Chorus:]_  
Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end.

Surround me,  
It's easy  
To fall apart completely.  
I feel you creeping up again.  
(In my head)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing colder.  
I knew this day would come to end,  
So let this life begin.

_[Chorus]_

I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

Living is hard enough  
Without you fucking up.

_[Chorus]_

I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

U-uh, u-uh

The Rangers looked up and saw thousands of Zyueeralite ships. They fired at the rangers. "AHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed! "You guys. Let's combine all of our powers and take these ships out!" Daggett shouted. Every ranger glowed and were launched in the air.

The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
But I will go on until the end.

The energy shot out and destroyed most of the ships. The Power Rangers and the Gorengers appeared in the city of Angel Grove. The Sentai were in Tokyo. "This is where the "Power Rangers" began so face us here. The rest of our generals are in Tokyo. Where "Super Sentai" began." The King Zyueeralite said. Each team appeared in their Megazords.


End file.
